The Brat and the Basket Maker
by Schwester Aurelia
Summary: Charles Xavier is enjoying the latest scientific journals when he is hit by a wave of his upcoming heat... Historical AU, Alpha/Omega, non-powered. Charles is a spoiled noble Omega and Erik is the peasant Alpha who is in the vincinity when Charles' heat catches up with him. Rated M for the themes, but no explicit content. Warning for spankings in some chapters. Enjoy!
1. The first day

_Hi there!_

_This is a little story I wrote quite a while ago for another prompt on xmen first kink. _

_I have written a bit more to it since then (my writing pace is truly glacial sometimes) and I wanted to upload it here, too, for archival purposes._

_This is an Alpha/Omega story, so this is a world where men go into heat and can get pregnant. _

_If that's not your cup of tea, now would be the time to find another story._

_I will probably post about one chapter per week, so that will hopefully give me time to catch up on the stuff in the future chapters._

_Enjoy!_

_Warnings for: Dubious consent, spanking_

* * *

><p>Charles feels the first wave of heat hit him when he's in the middle of purchasing supplies for his latest experiment. Sod this, he waited weeks for the minerals, he won't leave them behind now just because of some stupid biological issues. He should be fine for another hour, two hours at least. It's plenty of time to finish his purchase and head back to the estate.<p>

And, well, it would have been, too, but then he unconsciously takes the road where the bookstore is, and stops there for just a minute to look through the newest scientific publications and – how on _earth_ did it become two hours later, that can't be possible!

He has been ignoring the building tension and warmth in his body in favor of concentrating on that fascinating article in this journal and so the second wave hits him as a bit of a surprise. He rather unceremoniously drops the journal and hurries out of the door, determined to get back to the safety of his own rooms in time.

Everyone knows what happens to unclaimed Omegas who are so reckless as to venture outside alone while in heat. Waking up mated to an Alpha who happened to be in the vicinity is the best-case-scenario and he has heard enough gruesome tales of Omegas who have been raped and left behind to last him a lifetime. He's been avoiding this fate quite easily so far, which is not very hard when you live in a giant mansion and tend to spend your days holed up either in the library or in your study.

He's not even a quarter of a mile deep into the woods surrounding the estate when the third wave hits him – it's beginning for real, now. The tremors start and the heat spreads through his whole body and won't subside and his clothes are feeling constricting and itchy. Normally, this would be his cue to curl up in bed and slip out of rational thinking for the next three days until he surfaces again in a bed with fresh sheets and a lot of water and comfort food on his bedside table. He's eternally grateful for Mrs McCloud who cares for him (and all other unbound Omegas on the estate) during such times.

Well, not this time. His legs are so shaky, they just give out under him and he barely makes it to the side of the road on his hands and knees, hiding behind some bushes in the last feeble attempt of self-preservation he's able to manage before he just collapses to the ground with a groan.

He feels too hot and too cold at the same time, slipping in and out of consciousness a few times before he finally goes under as the sun sets.

The last things he remembers before loosing coherency are warm and strong hands lifting him up and a gruff voice muttering, "What a goddamn fool goes for a walk in the woods when he knows his heat is coming on?"

His nose tells him_ Alpha, yes, good, secure_ and he feels instinct taking over his brain with a force like never before. He doesn't mind, though.

* * *

><p>Well. He didn't mind back then during the heat – he does mind quite a bit waking up next to a virtual stranger three days later in a room in the tavern in town with a bonding bracelet on his wrist.<p>

This is what he has learned happened during the time he was in heat:

Erik Lehnsherr, that's what he's called, is on his way back home from a market day where he was selling his baskets. Then he catches the scent of Charles by the side of the road and like any self-respecting previously unbound Alpha simply has to aid him in this time of need. So he takes him back to the tavern in town where they are, of course, prepared for this sort of thing and also know Charles' name and that his family will pay for all expenses.

Once in such close proximity to an available Alpha Charles' body can't rest until he's mated, of course. He wishes he had some memories that are a bit more detailed than a vague sense of being cared for and feeling the awful tension of heat melt away for the first time in … forever, actually. He's not overly sore, either. All of this tells him that Lehnsherr must have treated him right, but that doesn't help his frustration at being trapped in the life of an Omega mated to a commoner.

His mother and stepfather seem rather relieved to see him go, and the one bag of possessions he has been allowed to take is far too small (he longs to take his entire library – how can he part from any of his beloved books?) and far too heavy simultaneously (after carrying that blasted thing miles and miles through the landscape - honestly, how does Lehnsherr ever get into Westchester town on a market day? Does he leave in the middle of the night?).

He heaves a long-suffering sigh and shifts the strap of his bag to his other shoulder.

"I can't believe it! Me, former future Earl of Xavier, bonded to a lowly basket maker of all people! All my ancestors must be turning in their graves!" Charles grumbles as he trails sullenly behind his new mate, kicking at stones on the street.

"Shut up, Xavier," the peasant growls, and Charles bristles at the _nerve_ of that bloody commoner.

"That's _My Lord_ to you!"

The next thing he knows, he is shoved against the rough wall of one of the huts they were passing by, hard. Lehnsherr has a tight grip on his shirt and their faces are mere inches apart.

"Listen up, Xavier. You belong to me now, so I'll call you whatever I damn well please. I'm not happy to be bonded to a spoiled brat either, but now we have to live with it. And when I tell you to shut up, you better close that disrespectful mouth of yours at once, or else."

Charles, unfortunately, has never been one to leave well enough alone, so he just glares at him defiantly.

"Or else what?"

There is a dangerous glint in Lehnsherr's eyes now. "Or else I'll take down your fine britches and give you the sound spanking you've been asking for all day."

Charles blanches and his voice sounds suspiciously like a squeak. "What, in the middle of the street?!"

"_Yes._ So you'd better behave yourself."

And with that, Charles suddenly is released. He staggers for a moment, his mind reeling with what he's just heard.

He wouldn't really... would he? Charles decides to bide his time for now. It can't be that much farther to Lehnsherr's village, surely.

* * *

><p><em>This<em>, Charles thinks while he lies on his lumpy bag of straw that constitutes the bed, _is not how this was supposed to work. _

He's exhausted and quite a bit sore from the ridiculously long walk to Lehnsherr's village and then all the menial work Lehnsherr made him do (oh how the mighty have fallen!) and must have nearly bitten his tongue off a good dozen times during the day, because Lehnsherr made it _very_ clear what he thinks about backchat. As in, he went so far as to actually swat Charles' behind on two occasions, leaving him fuming with indignation. If Charles didn't have the misfortune to being bonded to this bastard, he could have had the offending hand chopped off by now.

Charles has had quite a clear picture of his future mate, little that he thought about the subject.

It was supposed to be someone of his own social class, someone nice and proper, not some gruff, illiterate, filthy _peasant_!

He was supposed to be properly courted with thoughtful presents and dances and tea and walks in the park supervised by a chaperon.

Then there was supposed to be a wonderful spring wedding, the whole estate bustling with guests, and a gigantic feast and a romantic honeymoon, afterwards.

Alas, none of that will ever happen now.

This, of course, leads him to think about all the things he'll probably never see again (he doesn't spare much thought to his relatives, they aren't so hard to leave behind as there never was much love wasted between them), and though the grounds of Westchester estate are dear to him and he'll miss his stallion, what really gets him down is the loss of his study with all his carefully collected books and journals and the little experiments he had worked on. He can't remember a time when he hasn't been fascinated by books and science and the hunger for knowledge, and now, just because of one stupid miscalculation on his part he is condemned to an endless life full of mindless chores and a surly mate and there's not even the tiniest shimmer of hope that this will ever change.

He curls up on his side and tries to make as little noise as possible, but he can't quite muffle every sound as tears begin running down his face.

He startles when he feels a calloused hand on his shoulder and tries to curl up even more into himself. But the hand is insistent and so he finally rolls over, only to be tucked securely against the side of his mate.

"Go to sleep, Charles," the familiar rough voice mumbles, and it sounds as tired as he feels. That must have been the first time he has heard his given name since he left the estate - and frankly, it scares him rather a bit. He's used to Lehnsherr being stern and demanding by now, but this feels... almost gentle.

He can't quite reconcile these two different sides of his mate, not in his exhausted state, anyway.

So he opts for concentrating on the circles Lehnsherr's hand slowly rubs into his shoulders and feels himself relax, his breathing evening out and his eyes drying finally.

Shortly before he falls asleep he feels something that could be a kiss pressed to his temple. Surely he must be dreaming already.

* * *

><p><em>And that's it for now, folks!<em>

_I hope you enjoyed, feedback is always welcomed. ^_^_


	2. The second morning

_Hi there, lovelies!_

_I know I said I'd update once a week, but since this was already written you get it a few days early._

_Thank you everyone who read, followed, added this to their favorites and reviewed! _

_You all make my day._

_I hope you enjoy!_

_**Warnings:**__ Actual spanking in this chapter._

_The dub con warning was just for the heat because Charles was pretty out of it and could not consent rationally. All sex from now on will be consensual._

* * *

><p>The next morning starts far, <em>far<em> too early. Charles is tired and grumpy and not at all inclined to get up at this ungodly hour Lehnsherr wants him to.

"Go 'way," he mumbles when his mate shakes his shoulder and tells him to get up, his arm flailing around aimlessly and swatting weakly in the general direction of the other's hand.

Unfortunately, instead of being left alone, his blanket is being yanked away. Yelping in the sudden cold, his eyes fly open to see an unimpressed Alpha frowning down at him.

"Up," is all Lehnsherr says and Charles just glares at him, tugging at the blanket in Lehnsherr's grasp.

"You're insane! It's freezing and it's not even fully light yet – there's no way in hell I'm getting up! Try again in three or four hours, you maniac!"

Lehnsherr's eyes take on that dangerous glint again and before Charles can get his bearings, he has been grabbed and thrown across the man's knee. He hasn't even time enough to take a breath to scream out in outrage before a brisk smack lands on his upturned behind, closely followed by more of the sort.

And _god_, does Lehnsherr hit hard!

"When I tell you to do something, you do it," the Alpha says, undisturbed by Charles' wailing and wriggling, keeping up the rhythm of his stinging swats with ease.

"Including standing up in the morning. No complaining, no giving me lip, you just obey. I went easy on you yesterday because you were still settling in, but you obviously need to learn your place. You are _my_ Omega now, not the entitled future Earl of Westchester and you will do as I say! Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" He demands, accentuating each word with a particularly hard swat to the tender under curve of Charles' backside.

"Fuck you!" Charles spits out angrily, bucking more than ever over Lehnsherr's knee, trying to twist out of his grasp.

"Clearly I'm not making an impression," Lehnsherr states and drops Charles rather unceremoniously to the floor. He stands and retrieves a couple of the willow rods that are watering in the corner.

Charles lets out a shriek and tries to scramble up off the floor and run.

Sadly, Lehnsherr is faster. With seemingly no effort whatsoever he has Charles across his knee again, his squirming legs secured between Lehnsherr's strong thighs and both his wrists caught in Lehnsherr's left hand.

Then the bastard lifts Charles' nightshirt with his right hand, tucks the bunched up fabric under the wrists in his hold and proceeds to really lay into him with one of the springy rods.

Charles throws his head back and howls – Lehnsherr's hand has felt bad, but _this_ is pure agony. The Alpha doesn't show any leniency and doesn't even lecture anymore, just concentrates on making Charles very sorry indeed.

Charles tries to fight with all his strength, squirming and twisting on Lehnsherr's lap like a worm on a hook, but he achieves nothing except further exhaustion for himself. Apart from the fact that Lehnsherr is bigger than him he also has the kind of muscles you built up with hard manual labor every day – sitting in his study and reading books hasn't done Charles any favours in that respect.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, the switch breaks and Charles sighs in relief – until Lehnsherr picks up the next of the switches he brought with him. The thought that the Alpha would just go on while his behind already is on fire is just too awful to behold. Charles finally breaks down.

"Please..." he chokes out between sobs, "please stop!"

"Are you ready to apologize?" Lehnsherr asks firmly.

Charles bristles momentarily (he wasn't the one to rudely awake and assault his mate at this ungodly hour, after all!) but the Alpha taps the new switch warningly against his bottom and Charles nods frantically. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"And will you obey your Alpha from now on?"

"I will! Please, no more..."

He sniffs pitifully, feeling pathetic and completely wrung out. He just wishes Lehnsherr would free his hands so he could wipe his face.

"All right," the Alpha says, sounding much less stern now, and helps Charles stand up. Charles' hands fly back at once to rub his abused backside and fresh tears stream down his face. He feels like a thoroughly chastised little boy and his cheeks and even the tips of his ears burn in shame.

Lehnsherr stands as well and gently lifts Charles' chin with a finger. "Look at me," he says calmly.

Charles lifts his eyes slowly (he isn't really that keen on seeing Lehnsherr's impressive scowl directed at him) and is surprised when the Alpha looks almost sympathetic.

"I don't want to repeat this ordeal anytime soon. I'm sure you agree. Just watch your tone and do as you're told, then we'll be fine."

Charles nods miserably and is taken completely off guard when Lehnsherr pulls him into a hug. He stands stiff at first, but relaxes after a few moments, burying his face into the taller man's shoulder, drinking in the comfort from his mate. Lehnsherr hums approvingly and runs soothing hands up and down his back. Tentatively Charles brings his own arms to settle around Lehnsherr's waist and is rewarded with a squeeze.

It feels strange to be comforted by the man who has been hurting him mere minutes ago but also weirdly right. (Having never faced corporal punishment before Charles isn't quite sure of the protocol in these situations.)

Charles will take any moment of tenderness he can get, though, before the stern and demanding Alpha reappears.

Apparently Lehnsherr doesn't seem to be in a hurry, holding Charles until the last of his sniffles have evened out into normal breaths and his tears dried up. Then he gives him one last squeeze before he unwraps his arms from around Charles.

"You'd better wash up and get dressed, and then I need you to fetch fresh water or we won't be having any tea for breakfast."

_This_ gets Charles going at top speed because a morning without tea would be just unimaginable.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading, comments and suggestions are always welcome.<em>


	3. The first week

_Hi again, lovely readers!_

_Thanks for stopping by, reading and is the regular Friday update I was planning on, Chapter two was just a bonus. ^_^  
><em>

_There's a little more plot in this one and a tiny little bit angst (more like worry) and more comfort._

_I hope you enjoy!_

_No warnings._

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passes rather uneventful, with Charles trying his best to learn how to do the unfamiliar chores and Lehnsherr working on his baskets. There are a few instances when Charles' temper flares and he makes some nasty remark, but after he learns that even just a light warning pat from Lehnsherr's broad hand to his backside can reignite the fire rather fiercely, he wisely holds his tongue.<p>

He can just as easily rant about the general unfairness of his life and of certain gruff peasants in particular in his head. Even if it does feel rather nice when Lehnsherr compliments him on the tasty lunch.

"I wasn't aware you could cook that well. I might have misjudged you, Xavier."

Charles blushes. "Well, I've got quite a bit of experience with the sciences – it's not that different from a chemical experiment, when you think about it."

Lehnsherr looks genuinely interested. "So you are a scholar, then?"

Charles shrugs and averts his eyes. It still hurts to think about what he has been forced to leave behind.

Lehnsherr must be catching on to his mood, because he reaches out to take one of Charles hands and says with a sigh, "Listen. I'm sorry that you had to leave your home and I know I'm quite hard on you. But out here it is going to be tough to earn enough to feed us both as it is. You simply need to contribute for us to make a living and I need to know that you'll do as you're told."

Charles crosses his arms and scowls. "And you couldn't have just explained that to me rationally _before_ you beat my arse bloody?"

A feral grin breaks out on Lehnsherr's face. "Don't be a wimp, there wasn't any blood. Besides," he adds with a wink as he stands to wash his bowl and spoon, "you've got quite a delectable backside. You'd better watch your step, because spanking it was definitely not a chore."

Charles splutters and turns beet red in embarrassment, which only makes Lehnsherr grin wider and actually _tousle his hair _like he's some kind of kid!

"You're a jerk," Charles grumbles while he tries to get his hair in order again.

"And you're a brat," Lehnsherr replies mildly as he returns to his half finished basket. "Now, if you're done with the dishes I think we need some more water for the garden."

Charles groans, but does go back to his duties.

* * *

><p>Eying the straw-filled bed and considering his still sore backside, Charles opts to sleep on his stomach that night. If he will get to sleep... He shoots a cautious glance in Lehnsherr's direction.<p>

The night before they both had been too exhausted to do anything short of falling into bed and sleeping, (and, well, Charles being a little homesick) but he has the suspicion that sooner or later Lehnsherr will want a bit more.

And though he technically knows he's no longer a virgin and at least his body has some sort of familiarity with this particular Alpha, he's still a bit apprehensive. (Okay, scratch that, he's completely freaked out about the whole mating business and doesn't want it to happen, ever. Except perhaps in heat because then he doesn't have to think about it.)

But Lehnsherr only gives his rump a condescending pat and says "Scoot over," when he gets into bed. Charles feels relieved and annoyed at the same time.

The next few days they're settling into some sort of routine, Charles doing housework, Lehnsherr weaving his baskets and a few other choice items made from willow rods. One day he presents Charles with something that looks like a small carpet beater only with a much shorter handle – Charles is puzzled at first, because there isn't any carpet in the hut.

Lehnsherr grins at his bewilderment. "It's for keeping naughty Omegas in line," he says and smacks the offending item lightly against Charles' backside.

Charles has a hard time not kicking the bastard in the shins.

The teasing shows, however, that they're getting more familiar with each other – which also leads to some pretty loud fights between them when Charles gives Lehnsherr a piece of his mind about the general shabbiness of the hut and its interior or is just plain fed up with this stupid mindless way to spend his days with servant's work when he could be happily dissecting frogs at home.

The nights – well. That's another story altogether.

* * *

><p>"No. Absolutely not. Leave me alone." Charles tries to sound adamant and confident in his refusal, but his voice is dangerously near a squeak as he clutches the blanket tight to his chest and scoots as far away from his mate as he can.<p>

Lehnsherr frowns. "Don't be ridiculous. This is not the time to play the blushing virgin, Xavier. We both know you aren't one."

"I might as well be for all of the nothing I can remember!" Charles says hotly and this, at least, gives Lehnsherr some pause.

"You really don't recall anything?" he asks carefully.

Charles shrugs and looks down at his hands which are picking at a loose thread in the blanket now.

He risks a glance when he hears Lehnsherr sigh and sees him holding out his hands to Charles, his face having softened considerably.

"C'mere. I'm not going to do anything untoward, I just want to hold you."

After some hesitation Charles slowly inches closer and is lifted into Lehnsherr's lap.

The Alpha keeps his promise and doesn't do anything suggestive, just holds Charles close and runs a soothing hand up and down his flank. Charles feels himself relaxing gradually and even lays his head down on Lehnsherr's shoulder.

"You know," his mate starts quietly after a while, "it's not meant to be scary. It's something to enjoy. I thought..." he falters slightly and starts again. "I had the impression you were having not too bad a time, back then."

Charles shrugs again, a bit helplessly. "I remember feeling secure, and cared for, but not much more."

A smile breaks across Lehnsherr's face and he squeezes Charles. "That's good. Would you like me to make you feel that way again? And actually remember the proceedings this time?"

Charles takes his time to think about it, but nods at last. "Just, not tonight, please?" he asks quickly, because he's sure he can't handle it yet.

Lehnsherr nods and kisses his temple. "All right. We'll take our time."

Over the next evenings and nights Lehnsherr slowly but surely works on getting Charles comfortable enough to enjoy this side of their bond.

It starts with both of them taking a bath in the river. Lehnsherr's house is isolated enough that there are no prying eyes, and Charles' own eyes can't seem to get enough of that lean and well-toned body.

He quickly focuses elsewhere when Lehnsherr looks in his direction and when the Alpha comes nearer with that grin on his face, Charles dives and knocks him from his feet so they both end up completely drenched and with waterweed hanging in their hair.

Lehnsherr insists on washing Charles' hair for him and it does feel rather nice, Charles has to admit. He doesn't mind the other's hands lathering up his upper body with soap either, but when they stray near the waistline he firmly takes matters into his own hands.

Then he takes a breath and returns the favor by washing Lehnsherr's hair and torso. His hands, it seems, are equally as fascinated with the Alpha as his eyes. Charles blushes a deep scarlet when he feels other certain body parts of his perking up at the proceedings as well and quickly shoves the soap into Lehnsherr's hand and swims a few paces away to cool down.

And though Lehnsherr must have picked up what that was about he doesn't mention it at all, just hands Charles a towel when he steps out of the water.

He draws the Omega to his side again that night and as Charles dozes off he has the same feeling of security as in the beginning of his heat.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>

_Comments and Suggestions are always welcome. I'm still working on the oncoming chapters, so if you'd like to see something in particular, drop me a line and I'll see if I can include it. ^_^_

_Oh, and secret tip for the people who don't like waiting: I've put a link to the original post in my profile, so whenever the changes become live, you can go over to xmfk and read a little more there!_


	4. The second week

_Hey there again, my lovelies!_

_This is the last chapter of part one – the one that's already published over at xmenfirstkink._

_After this we will come to new, exciting territory. I'm looking forward to it and hopefully, so are you!_

_As always, enjoy!_

_**Warnings:** Spanking in this chapter._

* * *

><p>They don't progress much further than sleeping close and sharing baths, however, before the next market day arrives and Charles realizes there's a chance they never will.<p>

The plan to run away has been forming since Charles woke up next to Lehnsherr after the heat. He even packed his possessions at the estate accordingly, taking his purse, anything small and valuable, sensible clothing and a few other useful supplies. He's lucky Lehnsherr has been respecting his privacy and not snooping through his stuff, otherwise he might have grown suspicious.

As it is, his mate has no clue. And now it is another market day and they're indeed getting up a few hours earlier than usual (good Lord!) and after a breakfast where Charles tries not to fall asleep again Lehnsherr gets ready for his long walk to the market.

He gives Charles some instructions what needs to be done today and then kisses his forehead goodbye and Charles really feels bad now.

He distracts himself by washing the dishes and tidying the hut and straightening the blankets on the bed, and then he sits down and takes a deep breath.

Yes, Lehnsherr is not actually a bad fellow (you know, for a peasant; though he is rather too gruff), but Charles isn't particularly looking forward to spending the rest of his days like this. He just wasn't meant for this life. A nice Omega from some other village would be a much more suitable mate for Lehnsherr and hopefully one day he'll find one of those.

_He'll get over me, _Charles tells himself and then he stands up resolutely, takes his belongings, gets on his boots and goes. _We've barely known each other two weeks. He'll be glad to go back to his quiet life from before, without any more hungry mouths to feed_.

He spends the rest of the day ignoring the growing feeling of uneasiness in the pit of his stomach, thinking instead of all the wonderful things he'd like to do with his new found freedom.

Whenever he comes across a stream he tugs off his boots and socks, folds up his trouser legs and walks in the water for a while to make it harder to follow the tracks.

The night he spends in a tree and wakes up shivering even before dawn. He decides to go on, hoping that walking will warm him up. It does. He keeps well away from the villages for now, he wants to bring as much distance between him and what he's left as he can before he encounters people again.

All is going quite well, actually. That is, until Lehnsherr catches up with him shortly after noon.

He is in the middle of some forest when he hears fast foot steps behind himself – he has barely turned around to see who it is before the Alpha is upon him, taking him by the shoulders and looking him over with a kind of frantic expression.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt in any way?"

Charles shakes his head, stunned by this strange proceedings. "I'm fine."

"Oh, thank god, I was worried sick about you," Lehnsherr says and before Charles can register this he is engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

Charles yelps in surprise. _What in the heavens is happening here? Shouldn't he be cross rather than relieved?_

They stand like this for a few moments, then Lehnsherr draws back and narrows his eyes at Charles and just like that the uneasy feeling that has been slowly eating away at him since yesterday morning is back in full force.

"What on earth possessed you to take off like that?!" the Alpha hisses and gives Charles a slight shake.

Charles opts to cover his guilty conscience with a tough demeanor. "I figured we were better off without each other so that we could both get on with our lives. Therefore I took myself out of the equation. I thought you'd be happy to get rid of me, Lehnsherr."

Lehnsherr stares at him incredulously. "You really believe that I would let my Omega run off and just get on with my life as if nothing had happened?"

Charles tries to infuse his "Yes" with as much conviction as he can muster, but has to avert his eyes and Lehnsherr sees through it right away.

The taller man snorts. "Nice try, Xavier."

Then, without wasting any more time, he yanks Charles' trousers and undergarments down and bends him over his hip, encircling the Omega's waist with his left arm.

Charles protests vocally but Lehnsherr just says, "Shut up, brat, you've earned this fair and square," and proceeds to administer a sound spanking.

Charles squirms and groans in discomfort, but doesn't put up too much of a fight. If he's very, very honest with himself he has to agree with his Alpha. A tiny part of him even feels oddly relieved to be taken to task, and the uneasiness in his stomach dissolves completely. (It is replaced, of course, by a burning bottom – but then, you simply can't have everything.)

At long last Lehnsherr lets him up and levels a stern look at him. "Are you going to run away again?"

Charles quickly shakes his head.

"Good," Lehnsherr says and draws Charles into another hug.

"I'm sorry I worried you," Charles offers quietly. He really is, he honestly didn't expect Lehnsherr to care that much about him. This might possibly change a few things.

Charles feels the Alpha smile against his neck. "You're forgiven."

Then he helps Charles to restore his clothing, retrieves his bag and takes him by the hand, tugging him along.

Charles rubs his backside with his free hand (though it's nowhere near as bad as after the switching it still hurts plenty) while he follows his mate, occasionally wincing when a movement causes the pain to flare up again.

They're taking the roads now instead of going cross-country as Charles had and this, combined with Lehnsherr's superior knowledge of the area, brings them back to the village by nightfall.

Lehnsherr hands Charles the water bucket and sends him in the direction of the river with a not too gentle swat to the bottom which makes him jump a little. When he comes back Lehnsherr has already set the table for a cold dinner and they both make short work of it, climbing straight into bed afterwards.

Charles is a bit conflicted between wanting to be near his mate and keeping his distance, but Lehnsherr solves that easily enough by simply tucking Charles to his side.

When the Omega tentatively lays his head down on Lehnsherr's chest he is rewarded with an approving rumble and a kiss to his hair.

It suddenly occurs to Charles that he has not once given his mate a kiss in his whole stay here, whereas Lehnsherr has done so on numerous occasions – and he feels awful all over again.

He tries to shuffle away, but Lehnsherr holds him still and asks softly, "What is it?"

Charles has to swallow a few times, his throat feeling very tight. He doesn't really know how to formulate an answer, so he just shakes his head and buries his face in Lehnsherr's shirt.

The Alpha starts to rub his back and this little gesture of comfort undoes Charles fragile composure completely. Hot tears begin to stream down his face and he turns away, trying to stifle his sobs in his hands.

Lehnsherr sits up against the wall then and carefully draws Charles into his lap, rocking him gently and holding him close. The nicer he is to him, the worse Charles feels about himself. It takes a long time for him to calm down.

When his breathing has returned to somewhat near normal, Lehnsherr asks again what it is that bothers him so.

Charles is a bit startled by the hoarseness his own voice, but tries to express his feelings as best as he can.

"I'm sorry I've been given you such a hard time. I was scared by this new life – I still am. It all happened so fast and just because of a stupid mistake on my part and now here we are, perfect strangers from totally different lives thrown together. I guess I didn't want to accept it just like that. I'm sorry I've let out all my frustration and anger on you – I see now that I was quite unfair. You've actually been rather nice in your own, grumpy way and I... I'm just sorry, all right?"

Lehnsherr nods, and smiles, and wipes away the last of Charles' tears. "All right, Charles. Apology accepted. Thank you for telling me."

Charles relaxes against him. "Could you keep doing that?" he asks somewhat shyly.

"Doing what?"

"Calling me Charles."

Lehnsherr positively beams at him. "Only if you call me Erik."

Charles' breath hitches. "I-I'll try, Erik."

"Wonderful."

Lehns-, no, _Erik_ kisses his forehead then and rearranges them both so that they're lying down again with Charles' head resting on Erik's chest like before.

"Goodnight, Charles."

Charles smiles when he answers, "Goodnight, Erik."

* * *

><p>When Charles wakes up in the morning, he is in a <em>much<em> better mood than all the previous mornings here so far. Beside him, Lehns-, no, Erik from now on, is still sleeping.

Charles takes a lot of satisfaction in the fact that he is able to wake his mate, for a change. He considers his options for a moment – a bucket of water would be really funny but would probably also lead to him sporting a smarting backside, which he really doesn't want to risk so soon after the last spanking – a kiss would be completely cheesy and he also doesn't feel completely up to it yet – so he goes with the easiest way of gently shaking Erik's shoulder.

Charles has to admit, Erik is far less grumpy to be woken up than he ever was. He even smiles sleepily and Charles' breath is taken away momentarily. He really is glad Erik came after him now.

"Good morning, Erik," he says, suddenly feeling shy again. But Erik's smile grows wider and he wishes him a good morning, too with a kiss to the tip of his nose, which makes Charles laugh.

They begin their day in good spirits.

"So, now that I'm staying I think there should be some changes," Charles announces over breakfast.

Erik frowns at him a bit suspiciously. "What kind of changes?"

Charles grins. "First of all, I'm going to buy a decent bed – I can't believe you've slept in that atrocity for years now, it's horrible!"

"And how would you like to accomplish that? We're not exactly showered with wealth, you know."

Charles grins even wider now. "You may not be, my dear fellow, but I came here prepared. I can assure you, I have enough funds with me for a lot of decent furniture."

Erik shakes his head, but the small smile on his face is full of fondness. "And what else would you like to change?"

"I want..." he trails off, suddenly a bit unsure.

Erik takes his hand. "Go on."

Charles takes a deep breath. "I want a proper wedding. One where I'm conscious and can agree on my own to our bond."

Erik's eyes soften and he says "Oh, Charles," with so much warmth it almost has Charles on the brink of tears. When he gestures for him to come over Charles goes willingly and lets himself be drawn into the lap of his Alpha.

Erik kisses him, for the first time, full on his lips. It's very chaste and sweet and Charles finds he likes it rather a lot.

Then Erik whispers into his ear, "You do know that this will involve a proper wedding night, right?" and Charles blushes deeply and starts to fidget.

"I-I'm not sure if I'm quite ready for that," he admits.

"Well then," Erik says with that feral grin of his, "I guess we'll have to practice." He stands and picks the Omega up in his arms.

"What, now?! In broad daylight?" Charles asks, a bit scandalised and a bit delighted (and a _lot_ turned on. Honestly, Erik is welcome to carry him around whenever he likes).

"I've recently been informed that my mate and future husband is rather well off. I think I can afford to spend a day on his further education in certain fields he has been neglecting so far," Erik says while he deposits Charles on the bed and leans down for another kiss.

Charles finds he has no objections to this noble plan.

* * *

><p><em>That's it for now!<em>

_Thank you all for reading, liking and reviewing._

_Comments and suggestions are most welcome._


	5. The third week

_Welcome back, lovely readers!_

_Now starts the long-awaited (by me) part where we see what happens further with Charles and Erik – so everything from now on has not been published before._

_I don't have a beta reader currently, and though I'm spell checking everything I am no native English speaker. So please, if there are any mistakes or funny sounding parts, drop me a line. _

_Thank you!_

_You can all thank the lovely _CS90_ for the second part – she suggested something from Erik's point of view. Thanks, darling!_

_And now – enjoy! ^_^_

_**No warnings.**_

* * *

><p>It's the next day and Charles and Erik are sitting down to lunch after a morning filled with lots of work, as usual.<p>

Charles is ladling soup into bowls, handing one to Erik, who thanks him and compliments him on the tasty lunch.

"You're welcome", Charles smiles. "So, I was wondering if you'd like a Jewish wedding?"

Erik stares at him, the spoon frozen half way to his mouth. "W-what? How do you..."

"How did I know you were Jewish? We don't eat pork, you never work on Saturdays and I saw that you're … ah …"

It's Erik's turn to smile now at his mate's obvious embarrassment. "Circumcised?" he finishes.

Charles blushes, but nods. "Yes, that. So, Jewish wedding? Do you know where the next Rabbi lives?"

"Two villages over. You don't mind? I mean, if you'd rather get married in our church here, the Vicar is a very nice man and I'm sure he'd be delighted to hold our ceremony."

Charles shrugs. "I'm fine either way. I haven't been that much of a churchgoer at home, and if it's important to you I'd love a Jewish wedding. I'm looking forward to learning more about you, including your beliefs."

Charles thinks that he'll never tire of Erik looking at him with such warmth as he is now – oh, and being bodily lifted into Erik's lap is really rather nice, too. And kisses. There can never be too many kisses in Charles' opinion and apparently Erik is sharing that sentiment completely.

They have to reheat the soup after they're finished with all the kissing, but neither of them minds.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erik's POV<strong>_

A few days later Erik comes in from fetching water and sees Charles staring blankly at the table in front of him. There are a few sheets of paper in front of him, and his hand is still holding a pen, but he's obviously deep in thought.

Erik gently sets down the water buckets, as to not disturb his mate. Then he pours a cup of tea and carefully approaches Charles.

But Charles doesn't look up, even as Erik sits down next to him. When Erik gently lays a hand on his arm, he starts and nearly knocks over the tea-cup. Erik manages to steady it in time, and takes Charles' flailing hands in his.

"Hey. I'm sorry I startled you. What were you thinking about?"

It's as if a shutter closes over Charles' expression, only polite apology left behind. He quickly gathers the paper strewn on the table, saying "Nothing" in a completely unconvincing light tone.

Erik debates for a second if he shall let this go, but Charles looks so unlike himself he just can't.

So he does let Charles gather up his papers, but when he stands up to leave Erik takes him by his waist and places his mate in his lap instead.

Charles' composure is broken by that, and he lets out a (in Erik's opinion very cute) little squeak of surprise a being manhandled like this. But his flush confirms Erik's speculation that the Omega loves it.

Erik comfortably hugs his mate from behind and buries his nose in Charles' hair. It smells wonderful, as always. Along with the bed, Charles insisted on buying better soap for them. Erik would have been perfectly alright with the cheap soap he used before, but he has to admit that the strange herbal compositions are not only much milder on the skin but also leave behind subtle and delicious fragrances. Frankly, Charles smells good enough to eat all of the time now.

Erik feels his mate relax against him, which makes him rumble in approval and hug Charles tighter.

"So," he begins pleasantly and runs a soothing hand over Charles' middle when he feels him tense up a little. "Why don't we try that again. What's on these papers?"

Charles stiffens further and Erik braces himself for a struggling Omega trying to get out of his arms, but then Charles sighs and deflates against him instead. "I – I was thinking about wedding invitations."

Erik gets this, of course. He is quite sympathetic to Charles sudden loss in status and privilege. (Though he has no problem in reigning in his mate with a firm hand when Charles throws a tantrum about it like a spoiled brat.) He sees Charles getting this sad look on his face sometimes when he thinks of his home, of his former life. A wedding for the heir of Westchester would have been a grand celebration, with probably hundreds of guests and weeks of preparations and dozens of elaborate courses during the great feast.

"I'm sorry." He says, and he is. He'd love to make his mate happy, but there's only so much he can offer and a giant wedding is definitely not on the table.

Charles turns inside his arms then, looking concerned and giving him a kiss. "It's not your fault, you know. I just thought, all these people who would have been so proud to receive an invitation before, probably wouldn't look twice at it now. They'd be embarrassed to associate with me now that I'm only the mate of a humble basket maker."

He's right, of course. But Erik bristles at the fatalism with which Charles says this, like it's perfectly alright for these shallow people to discard Charles just like that.

"Well, fuck them," Erik growls. "If they can't see what a wonderful person you are aside from your former title, they don't deserve to be invited to our wedding."

Charles stares at him with wide eyes and open mouth for a long moment, before a smile breaks out across his face and he takes Erik's face into his hands and kisses him, long and deep.

"Thank you. That was one of the nicest things someone ever said to me."

Now Erik knows he's not the best with compliments, or talking about his feelings or any of this kind. Before he met Charles, his approach was more on the silent and broody side of the scale than anything. But he has learned over the last weeks that while his mate has no qualms about making his feelings known (especially when he's fed up with household chores), there are also some vulnerabilities to him he doesn't mention often, if at all.

Erik gets the impression that Charles in spite of all the people bustling around Westchester estate and caring for his bodily needs, has lead a very lonely life so far.

Well, he has an Alpha now who can see to that, Erik thinks resolutely and resolves to tell Charles at least one thing he likes about him every day.

Never being one to shelve an already made resolution, Erik starts right away.

"Charles, you are a brilliant person. You're bright and caring and thoughtful. I'm honoured to be your mate and I'm completely thrilled that you want to marry me."

Charles eyes have widened at these unexpected words from his Alpha and a very fetching blush has risen on his cheek.

"O my god, can you please take me to bed now?" He blurts and then slaps a hand across his mouth in mortification, struggling to get off Erik's lap.

Erik laughs and hugs him tighter. "You don't need to be embarrassed, Liebling. That sounds like an excellent idea."

Charles relaxes again and Erik picks him up and does indeed take him to bed, even though it's still quite early in the evening. As he discovered a few days ago, Charles is extremely responsive and enthusiastic when it comes to mating, once he gets over his initial fear of the unknown.

It's one of Erik's favorite activities, getting Charles comfortable enough that he can enjoy himself and his body's reactions without inhibitions.

He has catalogued each of Charles' responses, what he likes, what he doesn't seem to like and all the delightful noises that he makes.

Tonight he plans on rendering his mate completely incoherent with desire.

(Suffice to say, he more than succeeds.)

* * *

><p><em>Ta-da!<em>

_Thanks for stopping by and reading, I hope you had fun. Suggestions and comments are most appreciated._

_See you next Friday!_


	6. The sixth week

_Welcome back, lovely readers! _

_Thank you everyone who read, liked, followed and commented, you keep me motivated!  
><em>

_So, this chapter is not really the next in the chronology, but it was already written and I didn't want to let you wait longer. It's also quite important for the story development. There might be a chapter inserted between chapter 5 and this one later on.  
><em>

_This time there are quite a few warnings which are also spoilers. Please scroll to the end to see the warnings, this might be triggery for some. It starts out quite angsty (for my standards), but there is comfort, too._

_If you don't want any clues about what's happening and aren't easily triggered, just read on._

* * *

><p><em>Oh, no, not again!<em>

Charles barely has time to make it to the outhouse before he is violently sick. Again. Like he was every damn morning for the last three days.

Charles sits back against the wall of the outhouse, exhausted and miserable. He gratefully accepts the cup of cold water Erik hands him and rinses his mouth, before lifting pitiful eyes to his mate.

"I hate stomach bugs, especially when they're this persistent."

Erik looks confused for a moment, before his eyes crinkle in silent laughter. "Charles, you're not ill."

"What are you talking about? Of course I am, why else would I be puking my guts out every morning?"

Erik shakes his head fondly and extends a hand to his mate to help him up. "It's just morning sickness. You're pregnant."

Charles nearly collapses back to the floor. "Wha– how – that _can't_ be possible!"

Erik lifts an eyebrow. "Do I really need to explain to you how human procreation works?"

Charles scoffs at him. He knows all about the procreation of dozens of species, including the human … mating … cycle …

This time Erik does need to catch him because his legs just give out under him.

_Of course!_ Charles thinks with dismay. _That's what happens during heat when you actually mate instead of waiting till it's over. How dense can you be, Xavier?_

Erik's concerned voice barely penetrates his internal monologue, but when the Alpha gives him a little shake, Charles snaps out of his thoughts for a moment.

"Pardon?" He asks faintly.

"Charles, are you all right?" Erik questions with a definite edge of worry to his voice.

Charles opens his mouth to reassure his mate, but no words come out. He's definitely _not_ all right. So he just shakes his head.

Erik's worry turns to determination and he picks Charles up and carries him back to bed, fluffing his pillow and tucking the Omega in. "Do you need anything? What can I do to make you feel better?"

Charles shrugs. He can't think of anything that will help him feel better. He's too far along for moon tea to have any effect besides giving him horrible stomach cramps and he just wants to sleep and forget about this all.

"I'd like to sleep," he says quietly, and is a bit startled how emotionless his voice sounds.

Erik smooths back his hair and kisses his forehead. "Of course, go to sleep, darling. I'll be here when you wake up."

Charles curls up and closes his eyes, and lets the white noise in his ears wash over him. Maybe when he wakes up he will find it was all just a nightmare.

He dreams of Westchester, of the nursery where a gentle breeze plays with the soft silk curtains of the cradle. He dreams of the apple orchard behind the stables, of holding his baby close to him, swaying and humming to them. He dreams of rows upon rows of tiny little baby clothes, brilliantly white and exquisitely tailored.

He wakes up later in the morning with wet cheeks and burning eyes. Erik has gathered him in his arms and is rocking him gently. He just wants to go back to his dreams and never wake up.

Charles would love to raise a child in Westchester. The space, the quiet, all the opportunities – it's perfect. Here, though ... he feels ready to be sick again.

It's always work, here. And although Charles' funds have brought them a little more comfort, Erik insists on them doing the work they can themselves. Which is a freaking lot.

How on earth should he make time for a child beyond fulfilling their most basic needs?

Charles presses the heels of his hands to his eyes, upset and angry and nauseous and feeling thoroughly cheated. There doesn't seem to be a viable option out of this whole mess from where he stands, but by God he will not be broken down because of this.

He just needs time to think.

And so he resolutely wipes his eyes, thanks Erik with a kiss for comforting him and gets up.

Erik still looks a bit doubtful, but leaves him alone thankfully. Charles goes about his chores with determination and finds a kind of grim satisfaction in scrubbing the pots and pans until they shine like they probably did the last time on the day they were purchased.

Although normally he whines as much as he can get away with (without getting swatted) about any household chore, they do have the advantage of keeping his hands busy while his brain is coming up with increasingly elaborate plans how to get out of his predicament.

Erik rises his eyebrows at him a few times, but still gives him his space.

The next few days go quite similar, Charles cleaning and scrubbing and sweeping with a vengeance.

While the hut becomes positively sparkling, Charles' mood does not. He still wakes up every morning with wet eyes, but manages to hold off the tears during the days mostly.

But as the days pass on and he thinks of and dismisses dozens of plans, he fluctuates between wanting to scream and wanting to break down in Erik's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

There are a only a few real possibilities, neither of which are looking particularly good.

Of course Charles heard of more invasive methods of abortion than drinking moon tea. The problem is, he doesn't know any doctor or midwife he would trust to perform such a surgery on him. The ones who have sanitary standards he approves of would never risk performing such an illegal act. And the ones who would do it mostly are working in conditions where he wouldn't want to get a splinter removed, let alone … that.

When thinking about this option, Charles can't think of it in terms like child or baby if he doesn't want to loose the respectively latest meal he had at that time.

So that's a no.

The other option would be to run away. Again.

But unless he ties Erik to the bed in his sleep, takes a very fast horse to the coast and emigrates to Australia, he doesn't really see a way that one will work out, either. (And even then he's not entirely convinced Erik wouldn't follow him on the next ship and drag him home, after considerably warming his bottom.)

So, that's a no, too.

The only real option he sees is carrying the child to term and then giving them up for adoption. Or maybe his mother would take in her grandchild and let them be raised by the staff in Westchester.

It's not ideal, but it's still better than raising a child in this tiny, little, positively gleaming by now hut. But he's not at all sure Erik will give up his child without a major fight, if at all.

Charles lays down on the bed with a weary sigh at the end of the fourth day.

Erik joins him shortly after and gives him a long look.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Charles asks, although he has a good idea what.

"Whatever has got you so upset." Erik says, voice full of concern.

_Oh to hell with this,_ Charles thinks and finally begins to talk.

"You want to know why I'm upset? I'll tell you why, because I can't believe I've been so blind that I didn't even think about being pregnant until you told me I was! And now it's too bloody late to do something about it!"

Erik goes very still. "What do you mean, do something about it?"

Charles rolls his eyes. "Get rid of it, of course. If I had only realised this sooner I just could have drunk moon tea and everything would be fine now!"

Erik looks at him with an expression of absolute horror.

"You mean you would have _killed our child_?!"

Charles scowls at him. "Don't you dare judge me, Erik Lehnsherr!"

Erik nearly splutters at that. "I don't judge you! I just - I can't imagine why you would be so afraid of a pregnancy to go to such lengths."

"What! I'm not _afraid_!" Charles says, appalled by the mere idea.

Erik frowns, he seems like he's genuinely trying to understand. "What is it then? Don't you like children? Do you think you'll be a bad parent?"

Charles closes his eyes briefly. "No," he admits reluctantly. "I like them well enough and I should hope I'd do all right, it's just..." He trails off and swallows, averting his eyes.

Erik gently nudges him. "Go on."

Charles sighs. "You won't like it."

"I will like it even less if you'll leave me guessing," Erik says firmly.

"Well ... this just isn't the kind of life I had imagined for my child, all right?"

"And what kind of life _did_ you imagine?" Erik asks, not unfriendly, but not willing to let Charles off that easily, either.

Charles feels his face heating up slowly as a hot blush rises in his cheeks and he can't look Erik in the face.

And yes, okay, maybe his expectations of an army of servants preparing a nursery fit for a little prince or princess under his direction were a little bit over the top. As well as long, languid walks under the shady trees at the estate with the baby cradled to him, singing soft lullabies. As well as his dreams (and _oh god_ had he looked forward to these) of teaching his child everything he knows, from reading to the finer arts of the sciences, riding and playing the piano.

He feels tears well up in his eyes and resolutely blinks them away. It is _not fair_. He can live with the fact that his wedding will be small and quiet and that their lodgings are simple but it's just not fair that he has to subject his child to the same fate. He holds on to his frustration, because he's sick of crying and instead of answering Erik he spits out the first thing that comes to mind.

"I wouldn't expect a _filthy peasant_ to understand!" Charles says in the most scathing tone he can muster. Erik's eyes take on this dangerous glint and Charles yelps when his Alpha takes him by the ear and leads him over to where the dreadful carpet beater hangs on its nail in the wall.

Charles never especially _liked _that thing, but he hates it with a passion ever since Erik first used it on him a few weeks ago when Charles was in a temper and made some equally thoughtless and mean remarks about Erik's parents. Turns out they've died when Erik was just twelve in some really distressing circumstances, who knew.

Erik, of course, sees the carpet beater as a very efficient remedy against any form of bad temper.

Charles tries to pry Erik's fingers off his ear (to no effect, the Alpha is still much stronger than him) and sighs out a little with relief when Erik releases him. But that relief is very short-lived because Erik immediately bends him over his hip and applies half a dozen very businesslike smacks with that wretched carpet beater to his bottom.

"Are you ready to talk civilly yet?" Erik asks firmly and Charles grits his teeth against the overwhelming urge to swear at him some more. He knows from woeful experience Erik is well prepared to take him over his knee if he does so now and he's had enough of that blasted thing for today, thanks.

So he manages a halfway sincere "I am" and after a final warning swat, Erik lets him up.

Charles rubs his bottom and glares at his mate, more indignant than seriously hurt. (And he'd rather bite his tongue off than admit this, but Erik does have a point - his head is cleared miraculously and his former anger replaced by a healthy concern for his backside.)

"Go on then," Erik invites.

"I'm sorry I was rude," Charles begins grudgingly. "You're not filthy."

"A peasant, though?" Erik asks, looking more amused than irritated now.

"Well, you _are_," Charles points out reasonably, but as Erik raises the carpet beater slowly and thoughtfully, he hastily adds, "And there's nothing wrong with being one!"

"Nice save," Erik says dryly, but thankfully hangs the hated item back on its hook, which relieves Charles rather a lot. He swallows. It's still not fair that this happened to him, but it's equally not fair of him to blame it all on Erik. Charles has an earnest try at explaining himself.

"I... This..." He falters slightly and swallows again before finishing in a very small voice, "this is hard."

Erik nods, his eyes much warmer now. He takes Charles by the hand and leads him back to the bed where he arranges them with Charles on his lap and firmly enfolded in his strong arms.

"Which part is hard, darling?"

Charles turns, wraps his arms around Erik's neck and buries his face into Erik's shirt. And now the hated tears do rise and overflow and although Charles really tries, he can't quite hold back all sobs from escaping.

Erik rubs his back soothingly and just lets him cling on to him for the time being. It takes a while, but eventually Charles' grip on him looses a bit of his desperation and he is able to breathe more freely.

And then all just spills out in one giant mess. The grief and the frustration and the dreams he held so dear and the anger that even more precious dreams have been ripped away, the helplessness and the guilt about how he treated his mate.

Erik kisses his still wet eyelids, very gently. "You're forgiven. Charles, I'm sorry this happened to you. I'm sorry the heat surprised you and cost you so much. And I can understand that you want to give your child the best childhood possible - but guess what?"

Charles blinks at him, completely awed by Erik's understanding and tenderness. "What?" He whispers.

Erik smiles. "So do I. I want our child to be happy, and I want them to have nice things and have lots of time for them and teach them everything they might need or want to know. They probably won't have a nursery as splendid as you planned or a pony of their own, but I promise you, I will do my absolute best to make our child happy. All right?"

Charles answer is to kiss him breathless. And since they're conveniently already in bed... well. Things go uphill fast from there.

"The correct name for my profession is craftsman, by the way, not peasant," Erik says sometime later while they are not yet sleeping, Charles' head lying on his chest.

An involuntary giggle rises in Charles' throat and he buries his face a little more into Erik's nightshirt. "I know that," comes the slightly muffled reply.

"Good," Erik states, his hand, which had been tracing idle patterns on Charles' back, coming to rest on his Omega's backside (which communicates a lot of reassurance as well as a light warning and never fails to make Charles squirm a bit). "Then you can ban that word from your vocabulary altogether, my lad, as you're only using it for insults anyway."

Charles raises his head a little and squints at him. "Are you being serious with me right now?"

"Oh yes, I am. I'm going to do anything I can to discourage these silly ideas in your head of someone being better just because they happen to have more money than others."

Charles sighs in a way that says clearly how very kind it is of him to put up with Erik's ridiculous demands, but promises not to call anyone a peasant again. (At least not where Erik can hear him, he adds silently.)

Besides, being mated to this particular peasant has proven to be not too bad, so Charles is willing to revise his opinion of peasants in general, if there is scientific evidence to prove him wrong. Clearly, he needs more data, which means more visits to the village. Erik will be thrilled.

And on that hopeful note, Charles drifts off to sleep, feeling content and hopeful for the first time in days.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warnings:<strong>_

_Charles is really miserable when he finds out he is pregnant and contemplates abortion. There is no actual abortion taking place, but Charles is quite serious about his plan. In this world, abortion is illegal, and so it's often done in unsafe circumstances. There are no graphic descriptions. _

_Angst and comfort. Oh, and also bratting and spanking._

_I would like to point out that I've never been pregnant before and all my friends and family members who recently got kids were looking forward to them very much, so I don't have much personal experience with unwanted pregnancy. If I upset anyone, I'm seriously sorry, that's not my intention. I firmly believe that a woman should be able to make her own choices about her body and also that she should not be left alone when she has to make hard decisions. That's enough from me now, you're welcome to discuss this further in the comments._

_As always, thanks for stopping by and reading!  
><em>


	7. The seventh week, part one

_Hello, dear readers!_

_Thank you all for your patience, I'm sorry this took so long._

_I'm afraid I can't promise regular weekly updates, but I'll write as fast as I can._

_Thank you all once again for stopping by, reading, liking, following and commenting. A special welcome to everyone who came over from the xmenfirstkink site, glad you found it, guys!_

_There are some new characters introduced in this chapter and it's much happier than the last one. I hope you enjoy!_

**_No warnings._**

* * *

><p>Erik is out cutting new willow branches and Charles is washing the dishes from breakfast, humming softly and thinking about his options for lunch.<p>

He knows how long it normally takes Erik to gather the willow rods, so he is a bit startled when the door to the hut suddenly opens much sooner than he expected. He is even more startled when a young woman walks in purposefully as if she lives here and calls out "Erik! Guess who's here!"

Charles just gapes at her, soapy water dripping from his hands. The woman looks around and when her eye catches Charles her face lights up and she strides towards him with a big smile.

"Oh, you must be Charles! How wonderful to finally meet you!" Then she _wraps him in a hug!_

"Um..." Charles says eloquently. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

The woman draws back and shakes her head with an exasperated expression. "I swear to God, I'm gonna whack Erik upside the head." She extends a hand to Charles. "Hello, I'm Ruth Silverstein. I'm Erik's sister."

Charles takes her hand and shakes it mechanically, still reeling from the shock. "Pleased to meet you. Charles Xavier. I didn't know Erik had a sister."

Ruth rolls her eyes. "Yeah, that idiot brother of mine is not the most talkative when it comes to sharing information about himself. Sorry about that."

"I'm … pretty sure it's not your fault?"

Ruth laughs out loud. "I think you're my new favorite. How about some tea, and I share some embarrassing stories from Erik's childhood?"

Now _that_ is just too good an opportunity to pass up. Charles sets about making tea right away.

Half an hour later when Erik comes back, arms full of willow, Charles is listening raptly to Ruth telling him about the time when Erik rode a cow on a dare – or rather, attempted to.

Erik just sighs long-suffering and puts the willow in the trough to water.

"Hello Ruthie. If you'd kindly stop undermining my authority now, I'd be much obliged."

Ruth scoffs. "Please. We all know you're a big softy underneath that tough stern Alpha mask you like to wear."

It is not actually that surprising considering their teasing tone that the Lehnsherr siblings share a long, tight embrace next. Charles goes to make more tea, because clearly they'll be not going back to work for the foreseeable future.

After a while Erik draws back a little and tenderly brushes back a strand of hair from his sisters face.

"Are you alright? And Samuel and the kids?"

Ruth smiles, and nods, and proceeds to relate the latest adventures of her offspring.

Samuel is Ruth's husband, that much had Charles gained. In the course of Ruth's visit he learns a lot more about her family, as well as his own mate.

Ruth and Samuel have been married for a few years now and have two small children. Ruth is five years younger than Erik, but was mated way before him.

They live two villages over, in the same village as the Rabbi, actually, who just happens to be Samuel's uncle.

When the morning turns into midday Charles starts to gather the ingredients for lunch and Ruth is quick to help him, moving about the kitchen with an ease that tells of her complete familiarity with the hut. Erik does go back to weaving, but as the hut is really not that big this doesn't deter them from talking.

"Did you live here when you were younger?" Charles asks Ruth when they're comfortably chopping vegetables next to each other. Ruth has offered to teach him some kosher recipes and they agreed on a stew for today.

"Oh, yes, I did. Up until I married Samuel, actually. Did Erik tell you a little about our childhood?"

Charles shakes his head. He and Erik have not really talked all that much about their respective pasts.

Charles doesn't like to dwell on the live he's left behind and Erik doesn't talk about himself at all if he can help it.

Ruth sighs sympathetically and gives Charles an one-armed hug.

"Erik's not the best with words. Which you've probably already gathered."

"I'm right here," Erik remarks dryly.

"Well, it's true!" Ruth insists. "Honestly, you're mated for nearly two months now and you never thought to mention you've got a sister? If Mrs. O'Connell hadn't happened to visit her aunt in our village last week I still wouldn't have known you had a mate! I know you like your privacy, Erik, but this is taking things a little too far."

Erik grimaces at that and comes over to them. He hugs Ruth and Charles in turn. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you from each other. It's just been a busy few weeks and I … forgot."

Ruth narrows her eyes at him. "Well just be grateful I know how bad you are with social niceties. And I expect you both for the next sabbath dinner, no excuses."

Erik looks to Charles, a little tentatively. Charles beams at the siblings. "I'd love that. I've never been invited to a sabbath dinner."

Ruth beams back at him and hugs him. "Great! You should know you're welcome any time in our home, Charles. You're family."

Charles has to swallow at that and feels his eyes getting a little watery.

His family was never big on declarations of love, or showing physical affection. He did not think that was an option for him at all until he came to live with Erik.

Erik may not be so great with words – though he's definitely trying – but he's really good with showing his feelings through actions. Charles has soaked up his love and kindness in hugs and kisses and when they're intimate. His subconsciousness associates Erik's scent with security and warmth and a whole lot of other good things Charles can't quite discern.

Apparently Ruth's scent is similar enough to Erik's that it registers as family, too, because he usually is really cautious with people he just met. But when she hugs him it doesn't make him feel uncomfortable at all, only safe and loved and welcomed.

"Thank you," he says quietly. "You and your family are welcome here as well, of course. I'd love to get to know you all."

Ruth assures him that there will be plenty of opportunities for that in the future.

As it seems, this includes the immediate future as well, because shortly before lunch is ready, Samuel and the kids join them.

Charles is coming back from the river with a bucket full of fresh water, when he sees Erik standing before their door, tossing a delighted boy into the air and catching him.

"Again, again, uncle Erik!" The boy calls and then squeals in delight when Erik obliges him.

Next to him is a young man with a little girl sat on his hip, an indulgent smile on his face.

While Charles approaches them, Ruth comes out of the hut as well. The little girl turns to her immediately, holding out her arms and Ruth takes her from her husband at once to cradle her close.

"Shh, mama's here, Liebling." She gently rocks her daughter and presses kisses to her hair.

Charles places his bucket on the ground and comes to stand next to Erik, who has the little boy in his arms now. Erik smiles at his mate and draws him to his side, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Charles, I'd like you to meet the rest of the family. This is Samuel and these are Pietro and Wanda."

Samuel extends a hand to him and Charles shakes it, smiling shyly. "Hello, Samuel. Welcome to our home." Then he gives a little wave at both of the kids who peer at him curiously. "Hello Wanda, hello Pietro."

"Are you our uncle, too?" Pietro asks.

Charles smiles at him. "You could say that. I'm the mate of your uncle Erik, so you can call me uncle Charles, if you like."

Pietro nods, apparently satisfied. Wanda smiles at him, but doesn't say anything.

Charles turns to Samuel again. "Would you all like to stay for lunch? It should be ready shortly."

"Thank you, that would be very nice."

They all file into the hut, where the fragrances of the stew fill the air. Charles busies himself offering tea to the newcomers and setting the table, while Erik amuses the children by showing them his latest creations.

Samuel and Ruth are talking quietly and Charles can't help but notice that Ruth does look a little guilty there.

"We'll discuss you taking off and only leaving a note further at home," he hears Samuel say mildly right before he kisses his wife and draws her into an embrace.

Ruth blushes at that and Charles is suddenly reminded of an occasion a few weeks ago. They were both working in the garden, Charles was thoroughly fed up after hours of weeding and began swearing quite colourfully. Erik asked him if they needed to have a "little discussion" about his language and when Charles told him to fuck off he learned that Erik did not mean a face to face conversation.

Apparently Samuel and Erik share some ideas how to treat their Omegas, it figures. He shivers inwardly when he thinks about taking off on his own with just leaving a note for Erik – his Alpha would be definitely not amused.

But now the lunch is ready and after everyone washes their hands, they all gather at the table. Charles is a little startled when Samuel asks Erik if he'd like to say the blessings. They never prayed before a meal, but Erik agrees readily now and says something in Hebrew Charles doesn't quite catch before breaking the bread and passing it on to his sister. He studied a little Hebrew when he was younger, but he's not very proficient at it, especially not when it's spoken.

He resolves to ask Erik about this later. For now, he just enjoys the meal with his family.

* * *

><p><em>I know Wanda and Pietro are normally the kids of Erik, but I didn't want to burden Charles with twins in his first pregnancy. But I love these two, so they're joining us as niece and nephew!<em>

_I hope you enjoyed, I certainly had fun writing this._

_As always, comments, suggestions and everything else you want to say is most welcome. Have a good day!_


	8. The seventh week, part two

_Hello back lovely readers!_

_Possibly the last chapter of 2014, but we'll see how much time I'll have over the holidays for writing._

_Happy holidays for those of you who celebrate any of them, the rest of you just have some nice late autumn/early winter days I hope!_

_The dear __Guardian of the Phoenix __made me aware that there is some crucial background information about this verse that so far was only clear in my head and not in the published writing. So, there's a little explanation in the chapter later on. And we have another little look from Erik's perspective, though it's still written in third person._

_I hope you enjoy!_

_**No warnings in this one.**_

* * *

><p>"Erik?" Charles asks quietly later that evening, while they're in bed but not yet sleeping.<p>

"Mhm?"

"You are really great with Wanda and Pietro."

Charles can hear the smile in his husbands answer. "Well, they are great kids. But thank you."

Charles is glad it's night. Some things are easier said in the dark. "I'm sure you'll make a wonderful father. I'm just … scared."

Erik tugs him near and hugs him. "You are not alone in this, Liebling. And I will do everything I can to make this easier for you."

Charles swallows and asks, very tentatively, "Will you buy a bigger house?"

Thankfully Erik doesn't make fun of him, but answers, very seriously, "Do we have enough funds for that?"

"Um … how much does a house cost?"

Erik thinks about it, then tells him about the prices for different size houses that are for sale in the nearby villages, as far as he knows them.

Charles does a quick mental calculation of the funds he brought with him. Apart from the bed and some household items like better soap he only bought a few books. He has more than enough to acquire any of the houses Erik describes, as well as furnish it.

He tells Erik so and hears him exhale slowly. "Well. If it means that much to you, I guess we can move, then."

Charles turns towards his mate, trying to make out his features in the dim moonlight that filters in from the windows.

"You don't sound happy about that."

He feels Erik shrug. "It's just … I've lived here a long time. Ruth and I moved here when I was sixteen and old enough to support us. I've … made a lot of good memories here."

Charles presses a kiss to Erik's mouth. "I don't want to move if it makes you unhappy."

Erik smiles and kisses him back. "And I don't want to stay here if it makes _you_ unhappy. We'll talk more in the morning, sweetheart. Let's sleep now."

* * *

><p><em>Erik's POV<em>

In the morning, there is water to fetch, breakfast to cook, any number of chores to be done. Charles, usually not up to anything before he had a few cups of tea, is working quite diligently this morning, and when he's finished with one chore he immediately moves to the next. He's most definitely not talking.

Erik watches him for a little while. He's learned that Charles only gets this quiet and conscientious about chores when he stews on something, and he really doesn't like his mate not talking to him.

So after watching Charles bustle around for half the morning Erik makes a decision, walks up to him and catches him around the middle. He smiles at the little squawk of surprise he hears at that.

"Stop."

Charles looks puzzled. "Stop sweeping? Why, is something wrong with the broom?"

Erik shakes his head. "The broom is fine. I'd like to talk to you."

Charles face closes off at that and he tries to extract himself from his Alpha's arms.

Well, that won't do, Erik decides and picks his mate up.

Charles instinctively wraps his legs around Erik's waist, and doesn't protest when he's carried to the bed and lowered into Erik's lap.

"About that house," Erik begins but is immediately interrupted by his mate.

"We don't have to move! Really, we don't. Forget I said anything, it was a stupid idea."

Erik silences him in the most efficient way he knows: with a kiss. When they both come up for air some time later, Charles looks a little dazed.

Erik looks him in the eye and speaks gently.

"Liebling. It was obviously important to you, or you wouldn't have brought it up. It wasn't a stupid idea either. So, I'm not sure why you're so flustered about it this morning, but I'd really like us to talk it through. You're important to me, and I want to make you as happy as I can. If that means buying a bigger house, I'm all for it."

Charles looks like he's about to cry. He turns to hide his face in Erik's shirt and for a while Erik just holds him, gently rocking him and drawing soothing patterns on his back.

"I thought..." Charles falters, and swallows, and starts anew, face still hidden against his Alpha and voice rough. "I thought it would be easier. To have more space and proper furniture, like, like a cradle..." his voice actually breaks on the last word and his shoulders begin to tremble and Erik just gathers him close, his own heart breaking at how forlorn his mate sounds.

Charles wraps his arms tightly around Erik's middle, body shaking with sobs and Erik holds on to him as tight as he can.

He remembers one night a few years ago when he was woken up by his sister, who had come all the way from her home and husband to him in the dark, six months along in her first pregnancy and absolutely terrified. It had taken a long time to calm her down then. After a few hours a frantic Samuel had joined them and they had both stayed over the next few days. Ruth had been generally happy during her pregnancy, very much in love with Samuel and greatly looking forwards to having a child with him. But someone had made a thoughtless remark the day when she came to Erik and she apparently had been grabbed by the overwhelming terror of being not ready for this child, being too young, too inexperienced, too carefree.

Needless to say, both Samuel and Erik had given that person quite a piece of their minds a few days later when Ruth's confidence had been restored and she was back to her usual cheerful self. There had been very heartfelt apologies after that.

When even Ruth had been afflicted that badly by doubts about the pregnancy, how hard must this all be for Charles. He did not choose this life, and had only just begun coming to terms with living as Erik's mate when the news of the pregnancy blindsided him.

Erik would do anything to make this easier for his mate. If it was at all possible, he'd even suggest Charles going back to his family and raising the child there, even if he himself would be devastated to lose his mate and their child. But that's not an option anyway and they need to make the best they can of this situation. Had Charles been a little older when they met, their lives would have turned out quite differently. After Lord Brian Xavier (Charles' father) died, his wife Lady Sharon became the ruling stewardess of the earldom of Westchester until Charles would come of age when he became 21. Unfortunately, Charles was only 19 when they met. Lady Sharon and her new husband Kurt decided that they did not want to lose the earldom of Westchester to a mere basket maker when Charles came of age, as everything Charles owns would become Erik's according to law. So they disinherited Charles and only allowed him to take as much of his personal effects as he could carry.

On the other hand, at age 21 Charles would have probably been already wedded to noble Alpha anyway, so they wouldn't have ended up together at Westchester estate in any case.

Sometimes Erik wishes he'd never met Charles during his heat, so that the Omega could have gone on with his comfortable life. But he's still glad he found him before some questionable character could take advantage of him.

For now he just holds Charles, pressing kisses to his hair and murmuring soft words of love and reassurance.

It takes a long while for Charles to calm down, but Erik can be a patient man if needed.

At last, Charles sits back and wipes his eyes.

"Sorry," he whispers hoarsely.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Erik tells him calmly. "I know this must be all a little overwhelming for you. And if a bigger house will make you more comfortable, we will start looking at houses tomorrow. Although I admit I don't have much experience with furnishing, so I'd like your help on that."

That earns him a still somewhat shaky smile, but at least Charles is looking a little more at ease now.

"That would be lovely," his mate answers quietly, but sincerely.

Erik gives him a kiss and an encouraging smile. "Well, that's settled then. I was thinking we could keep this house for weekends or such? It really has not that much market value and what you said about your funds led me to believe we'd be fine either way."

Charles nods at that. "That's a great idea. That way you still can preserve the good memories you made here and we can also add new ones, too."

Erik smiles and hugs his mate in gratitude. "Thank you, this means a lot to me. And I'd like you to know you can come to me with anything, anytime. I might not always be able to help, and sometimes I might say no, but I still want to know. All right?"

Charles gets a contemplative look and then asks with a deceptive air of innocence, "Can we get rid of that carpet beater, then? It would mean _so much_ to me!"

Erik shakes his head fondly and kisses his mate. "Not a chance. But nice try, Liebling. Now, how about you rest a little bit and I see about lunch?"

Charles shrugs unconcerned. "It was worth a shot. And thank you, I think I'll take you up on that."

So after making sure Charles is comfortable Erik goes and sees what the pantry has to offer.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for stopping by, I hope you had fun!<em>

_I always love to hear from you, but lurkers are very welcome, too! :D I'm more of a lurking person myself when I read other stories._

_So, see you next time!_


	9. The eighth week

_Yay one more chapter in ye olde year 2014!_

_And I'm quite surprised myself what a decent length it has turned out to be! _

_I hope you enjoy, lovely readers and wish you all a happy and healthy 2015!_

_**Warnings: Spanking in this chapter**_

* * *

><p>"Erik?"<p>

No answer.

Charles, who is expecting Erik in the garden is a little puzzled at not finding him there. Then he hears some uncommon noises coming from the shed and goes to investigate.

But before he can properly open the door it is taken from his hand and his Alpha steps through.

"Hello Liebling. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Is it lunch time already?"

Charles nods and tries to get a glimpse of the interior of the shed. "What are you doing in there, anyway?"

Erik smiles enigmatically and closes the door behind him. "It's a surprise."

Charles' face lights up at that. "A surprise? For _me_?"

His Alpha laughs and gives him a kiss. "Yes, for you. And I don't want you to spoil it, so please stay out of the shed for the next days."

"But Erik!" Charles wheedles, "I'd much rather know now!"

"Well, and I'd much rather surprise you, and seeing as it's my gift that means I get to say when it's delivered to you."

Charles turns his large blue eyes to his mate with a beseeching look.

Erik just chuckles at that and fondly ruffles Charles' hair. "And stop it with the puppy dog expression, it won't make me change my mind."

Charles sighs. "Well, it was worth a try."

By then they have reached the interior of the hut and Erik helps Charles carry the pan and pots over to the table before they sit down to eat.

"Can I ask you something else?" Charles asks somewhat shyly.

Erik takes his hand and squeezes reassuringly. "Of course, sweetheart."

"You know when Samuel and Ruth were over and we were eating?"

It's Erik's face that is lighting up now. "Oh! You want me to say the blessing?"

"If you'd like?"

Charles still looks a little unsure and Erik draws him near for a kiss.

"I'm very happy to say the blessing before every single meal we have, if you want me to. And I could also teach you some blessings?" he ventures carefully.

"That would be very nice," Charles says sincerely, which earns him another kiss and a smile.

"All right, let's start. If we want to do this properly, we should wash our hands first."

Charles follows his mate over to the wash basin and they wash their hands.

Erik goes on explaining.

"While doing so we say this:

ברוך אתה ה' א-לוהינו, מלך העולם, אשר קדשנו במצותיו וצונו על נטילת ידים."

Charles smiles. "That's beautiful. But I only got _Adonai Elohenu_ and _melekh ha'olam_ – king of everything?"

Erik is so startled his hands freeze mid-washing. "Y-you know Hebrew?"

Charles looks a bit abashed. "Um, yes, I studied a little when I was younger. I'm not very good, though, especially not with the spoken language."

Charles is alarmed to see that Erik's eyes are turning a little wet there and impulsively takes his Alpha's face into his hands, caressing Erik's cheeks with his thumbs. "Hey now, please don't cry."

Erik wraps his arms around his mate and buries his face into Charles' hair.

Erik's voice is slightly muffled and a little rough but Charles understands him just fine.

"You're perfect, you know that? No one could ask for a better mate than you."

"Even though I'm not really good at chores and talk back to you a lot?" Charles whispers back. He does feel insecure sometimes, wondering if Erik had not been better off with someone else, someone more used to village life, someone less inclined to arguing.

Erik draws back and kisses him, very thoroughly. "Even then. Charles, I love you just the way you are, and I wouldn't trade you for anyone. And that you already know some Hebrew … that's just amazing. I'm privileged to call such an intelligent man my own."

Charles blushes under the praise, but feels very happy and cherished from Erik's words. "Thank you. I'm glad as well to have you for my mate." His voice is still quiet, but sincere.

They stay like that for a little while longer, enjoying each other's embrace. Then Erik draws back again and smooths Charles' hair from his face to kiss his forehead. "Let's go eat, shall we?"

The food has not turned too cold yet, and Erik explains the blessings he speaks - "Blessed are You, LORD our God, King of the universe, Who has sanctified us with His commandments and commanded us concerning washing of hands." for the washing and "Blessed are You, LORD our God, King of the universe, through Whose word everything comes into being." for the food.

There are different blessings for different food groups, and Charles is very much enjoying learning about them from his mate, especially when Erik encourages him to repeat the words and corrects his pronunciation.

"You're really good at this." Erik praises him, beaming with pride.

"Thank you. I seem to have a knack for languages, or that's what my tutors told me."

Erik smiles and brushes Charles' hair out of his face. "Well, I'm very happy to practice Hebrew with you, and I know Samuel and his uncle would be thrilled as well if you'd like them to help."

Charles smiles back shyly. "This is just fine for me right now."

They spend the remainder of lunch and their afternoon talking about the different houses Erik has inquired about. There are two for sale in their village, one of which sounds particularly interesting to Charles, because it is a respectable farmstead with lots of space in the house as well as stables, barns, places for workshops and enough farm land not only for a small kitchen garden but to grow their own grain and potatoes and whatever they need.

Charles is very well schooled in the management of earldoms in general and estates in particular and his funds are sufficient for them to become real, honorable farmers, should they wish so. They would need farm hands, of course, but from what Charles has experienced so far in Westchester and in his talks with the folk of the village, there is no shortage of willing and able bodied personnel if you're going to be paying decent wages and treating them fairly.

The only tiny little problem is that he's not at all sure how Erik will take his idea and he hasn't found the courage yet to bring it up.

But they will go and look at the house next week, perhaps Erik will fall in love with it and everything will fall into place. (A person can dream.)

For now, Charles does not let this bother him too much.

There is, however, one thing that bothers him quite a lot, and that is his mate's sudden, completely disproportionate fondness of secrecy. Honestly! Erik has already said what he's working on is meant to be a gift for Charles, why on earth can't he see it now? Charles is still a little put out about this when they go to bed, his resolve ever growing to find out just what his mate is working on in the mysterious shed.

* * *

><p>Charles is, by nature, an inquisitive person. This has driven him to excel at his studies and become not only a voracious reader of science journals and ancient tomes alike, but also led him to start exchanging letters with other scientists scattered around the globe who share similar interests with him.<p>

It has also led him to discover an astonishing number of persons in and around Westchester estate in quite compromising positions over the years. Charles has learned to silently tiptoe away in these situations to spare everyone the humiliation.

Long story short, Charles has never had to curb his curiosity before, and he's having a very hard time trying to do so now.

Or let's just say, he doesn't so much try to curb his curiosity as he tries to get stealthier about it.

Yesterday evening he had collected Erik for supper from the shed (again! Doesn't that man have baskets to weave?), very casually trying to sneak a peak.

Erik had turned him around towards the house with a swat and a good-natured "I thought I told you it's meant to be a surprise?" – which Charles has just taken as an incentive to get more creative.

So now he has spent the morning finding every possible work that needs doing in the garden and doing it. And if his way to the river to fetch water just so happens to take him by the shed instead of the shorter way round the other side of the house – well who's there to blame him? Certainly not Erik, because he's inside the shed, doing God-knows-what.

Charles stops beside the shed (water-bucket in hand for an alibi) and listens for a clue what is going on in there. There is hammering, sawing, and something that is possibly planing of wood, interspersed with long periods of near silence, any sound too quiet to make out.

The curiosity is driving Charles insane.

So this is why, when Erik leaves the shed mid morning to use the privy, Charles hurries quietly over to the single narrow window of the shed to have a peak inside. He won't risk opening the door, because it creaks.

Unfortunately, the window is quite high in the wall and he is a little too small to reach it comfortably, even when he holds on to the windowsill and stands on his tiptoes. He is pondering going to the kitchen and fetching a chair, when he hears feet approaching.

"Charles Francis Xavier, what do you think you're doing?!"

Charles turns around slowly and lifts his eyes even more slowly to his irate Alpha. Erik cuts an impressive figure, hands on his hips and eyes blazing.

Charles' mouth feels very dry and all curiosity has suddenly deserted him. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, but can't find any words.

Erik takes a good look at him, then he shakes his head. He walks the few paces between them, grabs Charles' wrist and drags him to the hut, lecturing him on the way.

"When I say 'Stay out of the shed' I mean 'Stay out of the shed', Charles. I certainly don't mean 'Sneak behind my back and look inside the window'. I'm really disappointed with your behaviour, young man."

Charles shivers. He hasn't been called "young man" since Graves, the butler, found him sitting on the floor of the library in the middle of the night with a single candle, completely engrossed in a heavy encyclopedia. He was ten years old at that time and Graves was mostly concerned because the floor was freezing and he was only in his night shirt.

To hear it from Erik's lips makes him feel about ten years old again, with the difference that his future is looking rather more grim at the moment than just being gently escorted back to his room.

His suspicion is confirmed when Erik leads him straight to the bed, taking a seat and drawing Charles between his knees. Then the Alpha efficiently works on the buttons of his trousers, stripping them and Charles' underwear to below the target area.

"If 'I, your Alpha, told you to leave it alone' is not enough reason for you, I'm going to have to give you a stronger incentive to mind me."

With that, he turns Charles across his lap and proceeds to teach him a lesson in obedience.

Until now, words have evaded Charles entirely, but after a few swats they come back, rushing out of his mouth in apologies and pleas and promises that he will mind his Alpha, he has learned his lesson, he'll be the very picture of obedience!

"I'm glad to hear that, Liebling," Erik says calmly and cheerfully goes on roasting his bottom. "That means I must be doing something right."

Now _that_ is just plain mean, in Charles' opinion. How on earth is he supposed to respond to that? If he protests, Erik will just spank harder and if he agrees, Erik will still go on spanking for as long as he thinks appropriate.

So Charles elects to not respond at all, instead squirming and kicking his legs, trying to move his butt out of the line of fire. Sadly this proves to be as futile as it has been every single time he has landed over the knee of his Alpha in the past.

Charles could have happily gone on living his life without ever knowing what a spanked bottom feels like, if you ask him. It's neither vital, nor necessary knowledge at all. And just because Erik is stronger than him and rather old fashioned in his opinion on how to deal with one's Omega should they do something the Alpha does not approve of he is subjected to this appalling treatment. Which is _not fair_, if you ask him, but regrettably Erik doesn't.

"Ow! Erik!"

"Yes, dear?" Erik answers while still keeping up the rhythm of stinging swats.

Charles is aware that his voice sounds quite pitiful and that his breath is hitching, but if that convinces Erik he's learned his lesson he's able to let the humiliation go. "I'm sorry! Please stop!"

"We're not quite done yet, my lad."

Charles starts to sob when he feels himself being tipped forward over his Alpha's knee and the attack moving on from his bottom to his sit spots. He knows from painful experience that this will make sitting down hell for the rest of the day at least and he's not looking forward to it one bit.

After what feels like an eternity (but is in truth probably only a few minutes) Erik's heavy hand finally, finally stops falling, instead going on to rub circles over Charles' back until he's calmed down enough to breathe a little more freely again.

Then Erik lifts him up and into his arms, mindful that no pressure is put on any part of Charles' burning bottom.

They sit like that for a while, Charles clinging on to his Alpha and drinking up the comfort and reassuring words Erik mutters into his hair. At long last Erik draws back a little bit and looks Charles straight in the eye.

"If I catch you near that shed again within the next week I'm going to take a switch to you. Are we clear?"

Charles nods emphatically. "We're clear! I'm sorry, I won't even look at the shed!"

Erik smiles and kisses him. "Great. You're forgiven, honey. Now, would you like to rest for a little while?"

Charles' arms instinctively tighten around his Alpha, he's not willing to let go of him yet. He still feels quite shaken up.

Erik hugs him back. "I could stay with you?"

Charles nods against his chest and Erik kisses his hair. He gently helps Charles to restore his underwear, choosing to forgo the trousers for now. He also slips Charles' and his own shoes off their feet and manoeuvers them both expertly until they're lying under the blanket, Charles head resting on Erik's chest, Erik's arms around him.

Charles is out like a light within two minutes.

* * *

><p><em>Ehehehe. *coughs* <em>

_Okay, I admit, I love seeing Charles get into a little bit of harmless trouble (well – harmless for his general health, not his poor bottom). I'm sure Erik will kiss it better later that night. *coughs again*_

_So! I hope you had fun, I certainly had a blast writing it. I'm really looking forward to the upcoming chapters, too, there are so many great things to explore and people to meet! _

_The blessings are taken directly from wikipedias "List of Jewish prayers and blessings".  
>I matched Charles' understanding directly with what I myself understood on first glance - I've studied a little Hebrew, too, some years ago and I'm not very proficient in it. Hopefully both Charles and I will continue to learn, it's a truly beautiful language. "ha'olam" can mean everything, all, the universe.<em>

_Thank you all for embarking on this exciting journey with me, we'll see each other next year!_


End file.
